


¿Me Besarías?

by ColorZPrincezZ



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Basado en un gif-set de Tumblr, M/M, Quizás lo hayan leido en tumblr
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorZPrincezZ/pseuds/ColorZPrincezZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal y Will disfrutan de un descanso cuando el más joven decide preguntarle al rubio algo que Hannibal no estaba esperando en absoluto. Basado en un Gif-set encontrado en Tumblr. Teenage!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Me Besarías?

Sentados lado a lado estaban Will y él. Hannibal se mantenía ocupado con un libro en las manos mientras que el castaño miraba el cielo; estaban en algún parque, el día era bastante claro y fresco como para disfrutar de una pequeña salida.

— ¿Alguna vez has besado a alguien?—De alguna forma, lo había visto venir; el castaño estaba muy callado y eso solo significaba que estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez. Deja su libro sobre la mesa y no puede evitar el arquear una ceja mientras posa la atención sobre el chico el cual aun no le veía, parecía que ni siquiera hubiese dicho palabra algunos segundos atrás.  
—Si—resuelve que es mejor contestarle la verdad luego de minutos en silencio.  
— ¿A quién?—contempla con atención el actuar del más joven, ese que aun sigue sin mirarle pero que es consciente de su atención.   
— ¿Es necesario que conteste?—ladea el rostro un poco cansado, él debería estar acostumbrado a cosas como esas, esas conversaciones sin sentido que Will sacaba a flote pero en el fondo sabía que el castaño buscaba algo en especifico.  
Le ve asentir despacio. —Necesito saber a qué te refieres—el más pequeño frunce el entrecejo e infla las mejillas.  
—Sabes de lo que estoy hablando—Will se mueve un poco para poder verle por primera vez desde hace varias horas. —Te estoy preguntando si has besado a alguien, besar, de verdad—había algo de inocencia en su actitud tan aniñada, Will era una de las personas más centradas que conocía, si tomaba en cuenta su edad y de alguna forma, lograba dejar a  flote una capa de alegría comparada a la de los niños, llenos de ingenuidad.  
—En ese caso, si. Si he besado a alguien—una sonrisa sutil alcanza sus labios al ver que Will tenía algo más en la mente. — ¿Qué sucede Will?—él era una persona paciente, pero tratándose del más joven, siempre se sentía curioso de saber que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
— ¿Me besarías?—el de ojos verdosos ahora le veía fijo a los ojos con determinación escrita en el rostro, no era una broma, era algo en lo que Will había pensado con anterioridad.   
—Si—asiente leve para hacer énfasis en su respuesta y ambos quedan en silencio.

Toda su atención estaba sobre el pequeño Will que aun le contemplaba fijamente cosa que normalmente buscaba evitar a toda costa pero, ahora, en ese preciso momento, no podía evitar concentrarse en cada minúsculo movimiento; en cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensaban y como se le acercaba lleno de gracia.

—Quédate quieto—le habla con suavidad mientras queda frente a sí, Hannibal se muestra tranquilo como si la situación no le alterase en lo mas mínimo y Will le agradecía por ello, le permitía hacer y deshacer a su antojo siempre y cuando no se lastimase a sí mismo o a otros.

Estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar su respiración, le rozaba la nariz y siente un creciente nerviosismo en la boca del estómago; sabía que era una locura pero no podía evitarlo. Roza sus labios con la punta de la lengua en una caricia sutil y se mantiene alerta a cualquier cambio en el rubio; en un movimiento algo torpe Will decide juntar sus labios. No es más que sus labios sobrepuestos en los de Hannibal y aun así es capaz de sentir la suavidad del toque, estaba dispuesto a alejarse cuando siente una mano tras su cuello que le mantiene en su lugar.

Hannibal ejercía una leve presión para mantenerle en su sitio, no buscaba asustarle, tan solo alentaba su curiosidad y su actuar. Atrapa el labio inferior de Will entre los suyos y le siente jadear viendo así la oportunidad perfecta para adentrarse en su boca.

Por su parte Will no puede evitar abrir los ojos de par en par en sorpresa, él no esperaba en absoluto que Hannibal le correspondiera y lo único que logra es sonrojarse a tal punto que cubre parte de su cuello.   
Se deja besar sintiendo nerviosismo aun cuando se tratase de Hannibal, una de las pocas personas en las que realmente confiaba.

Siente como el rubio se aleja y en un reflejo le rodea por el cuello con los brazos. Quiere decir algo, sabe que debe decir algo pero solo clava la mirada en la del mayor, el cual contemplaba con diversión aquel sonrojo que aun no se disipaba de su rostro.

No había necesidad de palabras, para ellos no eran realmente necesarias, solo debía mirar a Will y dejarle ser; darle la libertar de hacer y sentir, de sentirse en control de sí mismo y de sus emociones, claro está, sin perderle de vista.

El estaba más que fascinado con ese chiquillo el cual indagaba en su mente casi de forma ilógica y que de alguna manera se había adentrado en lo más profundo de su ser, él sentía por Will una legitima curiosidad y la seguiría sintiendo por mucho tiempo.


End file.
